Love
by xoxINUYASHA'S GIRLxox
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love what more is there to say. O and when your giving reviews plz go easy on me because its my first story thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Love 

Chapter 1

"Look I really like you and all but I think we should just be friends." Koga said looking

down at his feet because he could not bear a crying Kagome. When he left, Kagome ran to the

bathroom and washed off her face. She only had one more period until she could run home.

That one period felt like an eternity. When it was finally over she ran all the way to her

house not even waiting for any of her friends.

She couldn't it would be too painful to be on the same property as him for any more time.  
That's how much he hurt her. When she to her house she took off her coat and backpack with

her face hidden, put the stuff by the door, managed to squeak hi to her mom, then ran

upstairs. Her mom new that something was wrong but decided to leave her daughter alone.

She cried and screamed into her pillow. "Fuck him" she quietly said to herself. After that

she felt a little bit better, kind of like she was over Koga but she was so wrong. Her phone

started ringing, she checked the caller I.D. and it was her best friend Sango.

"Hi" Kagome whispered into her phone.

"Hey, sorry about the break up, I just heard." Sango answered very concerned. Kagome burst

out with tears. The phone fell to the floor. Sango called Kagome's name for about half an

hour then finally hung up. When Kagome calmed down dinner was almost ready. She wasn't very

hungry so she just ate some crackers that she stashed up in her room and tried to go to

sleep. Right when she was about to her little Pomeranian named Ginger hoped up on her bed.

"Hi Ginger." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ruff, ruff." Ginger responded with an even bigger smile. Kagome started to pet her.

"Hey Ginger, did you like Koga?" Kagome asked. Ginger started to growl and bark so madly

that she started to foam at the mouth. "I don't like him anymore." Even though she said that

with confidence really deep down in side she knew that she was lying. She quickly fell

asleep with Ginger on her stomach. The next day she scoped out Koga. She went through all

the halls being careful that know knows it. Then she sees him by his locker with another

girl in his arms. They were kissing. She felt like she was going to dye. It was just so hard

to believe that he already got a new girl friend. It was heart breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Love

Chapter 2

She reconized the girl in his arms as soon as she saw her. It was

Kikio.Kagome got so mad that she was about to scream.She was deeply

hurt. "That bastard" She said to herself. Sango came over and asked

if everything was ok.

"That bastard." Sango repeated when she saw Koga and Kikio. Then the

bell rang for thier first class. Kagome's first class In the midle

of the class Kagome was seventh grade math. She is really smart half

asleep when her pencil fell and woke her up. She leaned down to pick

it up when she noticed that a very attractive dog demon had beat her

to it. She stared blindly at his ears until she regained her train

of though when this dog said "Umm you dropped your pencil."

"O thanks" Kagome answered."I'm Kagome" She said.

"Im ..."

"Mr. Tashio, please sit up in your seat and pay attention." The teacher

said sternly. Inuyasha sighed. The bell rang and everyone ran out the door.

Kagome's next class was sixth and seventh grade lunch. When she sat down

at her usual seat with Sango and her boyfriend Maroku Maroku said

"I have a friend in seventh grade who likes you, his name is Inuyasha."

That same kid who picked up Kagome's pencil walked by their table and

smiled at her.

"Thats him." Maroku whispered when he passed.

"Thats him!" Kagome yelled in response. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry"

she said sitting down again.

"Why are you so suprised?" Maroku asked.

"Because we have met before, I just didn't know his name." Kagome answered.

"You met him already! O my god where did you meet him.?" Sango asked.

"In seventh grade math, he picked up my pencil. I had just told him my

name and he was about to tell me his when the teacher told us to sit

up and pay atention."Kagome answered.

"Hey, mabey he'll ask you to the sixth and seventh grade dance." Said Maroku

with a big grin on his face.

"I don't know, mabey." Kagome answered.

"If he asked would you say yes?" Maroku asked the grin still on his face.

"Mabey" Kagome answered. At the end of the day, Kagome was about to leave

with Sango when she said "Wait, I want to wait for Maroku." Sango pulled

Kagome through the hall looking for him. Then Kagome saw him talking to

Inuyasha. She wanted to know everything they were saying. Then before she

knew anything Sango was pulling her to them. Inuyasha had just left when they

got there.

"Come on Maroku, we have to go." Sango whined.

"He's going to ask you out to the dance." Maroku wispered to Kagome. Kagome got

tense like she was uncomfortable talking about it. Then they came to Sango's house.

"Bye" Sango said and went inside.

"So are you going to say yes." Maroku asked Kagome.

"What" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean what, Inuyasha, when he asks you out." Maroku yelled.

"O I dont know." She replied.

"Just say yes." He said.

"Why" She asked.

"What do you mean why, you like him and he likes you, Thats why." He said. Then they

came to Maroku's house. "Bye" He said

"Bye" Kagome answered. A block later she came to her house. She took a deep breath and

walked inside. It was friday so she put her stuff down next to the door said hi to her

mom and turned on the tv. She turned on mtv and was happy to see that yo mama was

on. Then her cell phone rang.


End file.
